Domestic Tragedy
by Shoujo no Yume
Summary: The boys have a mission and the deadline is in one week. What can be so hard about gathering some information to retrieve a certain artifact from a young child? But what is this that she's doing behind their backs? Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1 The Rush Of Eternity

_**Disclaimer**__: Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I don't own the characters in this fanfic, but the OC's mine. _

_**Author's Note: **First, I'll apologize if this isn't an interesting story and it might have grammatical errors that are more than I can count, please don't throw eggs or tomatoes at me (Prepares umbrella) Please review, good or bad, I don't really mind. I'd like to learn from my mistakes, but please have mercy T.T Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Rush of Eternity**

Ear piercing sounds of alarms shook the whole building. Security guards are running around and everyone is in a panic. "Catch them! We can't let them get away with that artifact!" Koenma shouted over the speaker in a panicked tone. In his office, he and Botan are watching on a screen where the thieves are escaping with guards chasing behind them. A hooded creature followed by a group of demons had just stolen a priceless artifact from Prince Koenma's possession and now the whole of Spirit World is going berserk!

Koenma clutched his fists and gritted his teeth as he watch the thieves escaped through a portal and disappeared with the stolen artifact. "Botan. Call in the boys!" Koenma commanded while trying his best to keep calm.

Botan did as she was told and went to get the boys. Koenma went into a dark dusty room where he kept his most important files where only he and King Yama have access to. He went through hallways and more hallways and searched through selves and drawers for quite a while and finally pulled out a dusty file. He blew out the dust and returned to his office.

The boys were already waiting in front of his desk when he returned. "Hey Koenma, what took you so long? And what's with all this commotion in the Spirit World?" Yusuke asked as Koenma pushed a red button beside his desk and the alarm immediately stopped.

"Now that's better. Now what do you want with us?" Kuwabara questioned. Koenma tossed the file on his desk and frowned at the boys. He held up a remote control replaying the scene where the thieves broke in and stole away the artifact. While the boys watched, Koenma looked away trying to keep himself from exploding.

When the boys finished, Koenma turned off the screen and pushed the file to boys. Yusuke took the file and opened it to reveal data on something called the "Mizuno Clan". There was information on crimes and people that only involves attempts on stealing only one artifact from the Spirit World, the Forlorn Hope.

"The Forlorn Hope? But didn't Yusuke break that last time?" Kuwabara asked.

"We had it fixed after that and it took quite a while." Koenma answered. He sighed and explained to the boys, "The Mizuno Clan, an old shinobi clan, has been trying to steal the Forlorn Hope from since when I can't remember. Every generation of their descendants has been attempting to steal it, but they have never succeeded, until now. They have been trying to fulfill their ancestor's wish, to destroy both the Demon World and the Spirit World for the human race. But up until 500 years ago, they stopped their actions and we assume that they have given up. The Spirit World and I never thought that they would return today with such force."

"Ninjas? Wow, I didn't know they still exist! But if you said that they've only succeeded this time and failed the rest," Yusuke cut in, "then getting the Forlorn Hope back from them will be like taking candy from a baby! I mean, Kurama was probably stronger than them all together back then, but we still got it back!"

Koenma frowned at Yusuke's comment and answered, "Need I remind you, Yusuke that Kurama gave up the Forlorn Hope himself."

Yusuke grinned sheepishly and suddenly, Botan burst into the room and ran towards Koenma. "Koenma sir, we've tracked down the thieves." She said while panting and handed the coordinates to Koenma.

Koenma took them and turned to the boys, "The Mizuno Clan now is opposite of what they were 500 years ago. They've even controlled the demons into working for them and I don't think they'll be easy. Anyway, they'll be your next case."

Koenma left Botan to brief the boys on whom and what they're dealing with. Before the boys left, Koenma reminded the boys that in two weeks there will be a full moon where the Forlorn Hope will be most effective. To save the two worlds from destruction, the boys must not fail.

* * *

"Jeez, what is that smell!" Yusuke complained while covering his nose with his hand. 

"It's a warehouse next to sea where fishermen keep their stocks. What did you expect, Yusuke?" Kurama said sarcastically, and then turned to face the warehouse.

"I can feel some powerful Spirit Energy in there," said Kuwabara while tightening his grip.

The boys were standing in front of a huge warehouse where Botan said the thieves were. It was dark at night and they were the only ones there. Botan informed the boys that the Mizuno Clan is leaded by a man called Mizuno Kazuhiko. Details of him are unknown but somehow, he has the skills to manipulate demons into becoming his slaves and doing as he pleases. His minions only consist of A-class and possibly a few S-class demons; this could be quite a mission for the boys to overcome. But Koenma trusted the boys with this mission as they have always escaped brushes with death. He only hopes that the boys will succeed this time as well.

Yusuke pushed open the huge iron door and walked in followed by the others. The stench grew incredibly foul, but it was the stench of demons. None of them were in sight but surely enough they were there.

Crates and more crates were found in the warehouse and only a few lights were on. The boys slowly walked to the center of the warehouse. All of a sudden a shuriken was thrown at Yusuke, but he easily side-stepped it. Slowly, the demons begin to appear from their hiding places. Soon, the boys were surrounded by what seems like forty over demons in the middle of the warehouse. They were back-to-back with each other.

Yusuke smirked at the challenge as Kazuhiko appeared in a dark corner and stood above the highest crate facing him.

"You guys can have the demons, but this guy is mine!"

Having that said, Yusuke charged at the man full speed. The boys broke into action as well. Yusuke aimed straight for Kazuhiko and threw a punch at him, but Kazuhiko easily dodged his attack. Every punch and sometimes kick Yusuke throws at Kazuhiko, he manages to either dodge them or block him. Growing tired of playing defense, Kazuhiko clutched his fist and punched Yusuke in his guts causing Yusuke to be thrown back and hit a wall.

Yusuke held his stomach with one hand and wiping away the blood at the side of his mouth with the other.

"That was a nice punch." Yusuke says, half smiling. "But I have something better than that."

He held up his index finger, pointing at Kazuhiko who is looking at him emotionlessly.

"It's time to say goodnight!" Yusuke says while charging his Spirit Gun.

Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, and just a few inches before it hits Kazuhiko, he disappeared. Yusuke put down his hand and looked to around to find him, "Darn it! He's fast!" Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"Over here," a voice from behind startled Yusuke. He turned around and caught Kazuhiko's fist in time before it reaches his face. Yusuke smirked at Kazuhiko and kicked him with full force. Kazuhiko crashed into a wall causing it to crack. The warehouse wasn't in such a good condition as it has been around for quite a while. Yusuke aimed his index finger at the half conscious Kazuhiko and fired his Spirit Gun once again. Kazuhiko manages to slip away from it, but Yusuke just keeps firing continuously at him.

Suddenly, everyone stops fighting as the ground started to shake. The blasts from Yusuke's Spirit Gun were causing the place to fall apart. Cement pieces were starting to fall on the boys, but Yusuke was still fighting Kazuhiko.

"Urameshi! This place is going to come down! We gotta get outta here!" Kuwabara called out to Yusuke.

Yusuke, who was sitting on Kazuhiko, heard Kuwabara and turned to look around him. Kazuhiko took advantage of the situation and pushed Yusuke off and called out to his demons "Retreat!"

Yusuke leaned up and was about to chase Kazuhiko but was held back by Kurama, "We have to get out of here!"

The boys rushed out of the building just in time to see it crumble.

"Darn it!" Yusuke cursed, "We almost had him!"

"Hey, at least we're safe." Kurama said and put him hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yea Urameshi, don't beat yourself up. Come'on, maybe they left some clues under there, or maybe even the Forlorn Hope!" Kuwabara said half-laughing and ran to the pile of rubble and started to search. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei follows suit.

While the boys search around, Kuwabara searched deeper under the pile. Suddenly he squealed, "Hey you guys! I think I found something!" Kuwabara starts to dig out the rubble.

The boys went over to see what Kuwabara's found, suddenly, he screamed and backed away, "It's a ghost!"

Kurama went over to the so-called ghost and brushed off some cement pieces and dusts to reveal a girl.

"Relax Kuwabara, it's just a girl." Yusuke said half-laughing, "But wait, what's a girl doing underneath there? When we fought Kazuhiko and his demons, I don't think I remember seeing a girl here."

"Maybe the girl was wandering around outside the warehouse and it collapsed on her." Kuwabara guessed after he recovered from shock.

"Well whatever happened, we better get this girl to the hospital. She's badly hurt but lucky for her, she's still alive." Kurama suddenly said while he carried to girl in his arms.

"Leave that to me!" A perky voice that belonged to Botan suddenly came out of nowhere.

The boys, except Hiei and Kurama were frightened at Botan's sudden appearance. "Hey Botan, you gotta stop doing that!" Kuwabara complained while he catches his breath.

Botan ignored Kuwabara and went over to Kurama. She took a look at the girl and exclaimed, "Oh my, she's hurt pretty badly. We better get her to the Spirit World infirmary quickly!" She led the boys through a portal leading to Koenma's office.

* * *

Upon reaching Spirit World, the injured girl was rushed into the emergency room. The boys explained what they did at the warehouse and how they came to find the girl. 

Koenma frowned at the thought that the thieves have escaped once again. But when he heard that the boys found a clue, he brightened up a little. He began to order an immediate search on the girl's identity to be made.

"Until we get the results, you boys are going to have to keep an eye on the her." Koenma said to the boys.

"Nani!?"

* * *

(Breathes sigh of relief) Chapter 1 is over... Now to think about whether I should continue or not... Please review D Pretty please, with Kurama on top xD Thankies for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Is Up

**Disclaimer: **Lolz, once again, I don't own YYH or any of the characters in it. But that puny little OC is mine xD

**Author's Note: **Really really thank you for those who've read and commented on my fanfic. Arigatou MMD n Vhee! (Happily jumps around. Lolz... Ignore... xD) This chapter is kinda weird I think. I guess my mind is spinning in the wrong way... Anyways, (Prepares shield...) ready... steady... GO!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 The Game Is Up!**

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed in unison. Kurama glanced at Koenma while Hiei eyed him. The boys waited for an explanation, there was a long pause and then Koenma sighed.

"Spirit World has decided that this girl must be watched. You boys said you found her near the warehouse, so we suspect that she might know something about the thieves, or maybe more." Koenma explained in one breath.

"But aren't there trained professionals in Spirit World for these kind of missions? I mean like guards, officers or maybe even, oh I don't know, a BABY-SITTER!?" Yusuke bursts and slams his fists on the table in front of Koenma.

Koenma looks at Yusuke for a while then stood up with his hands behind him. "As a matter of fact there is, Yusuke. You boys! I personally don't think that this mission is like baby-sitting. I'd like to call it a protection mission. There is a chance that you boys will get some action too when the thieves come fore the girl." Koenma says.

The boys kept silent and gave no intention of fighting back. There was a slight knock on the door and Botan came in and Koenma asked her about the results of the girl's identity. Botan hesitated a bit, as if afraid to tell Koenma the results. But Koenma glared at her and forced her to spit it out. "Well... We... We... I'm sorry sir, but we couldn't find anything!" Botan answered in a nervous tone and bit her lip.

"What do you mean you can't find anything? The Spirit World has all profile on all living creatures in the Demon and Human World! How can there be nothing? Not even a name? Have you double-checked?!" Koenma shouted at Botan.

"We did..." Botan stammered, "We even checked our database three times, but we couldn't find anything about this girl... It's like she never existed..."

A frown appeared on Koenma's face and he murmured under his breath, "How could this happen...?" He then turned to the boys and let out a sigh again. "Well it seems like you boys will have an additional task to find out who this girl is." Koenma added.

"This is going to be easy!" Kuwabara said confidently while the others just gave a look of agreement.

Koenma smiled a little for the first time in the day and felt a little relieved. He knew that he could count on the boys during crucial situations like this. "Well then I guess that's it. The girl is now under medical care and she won't be waking for quite a while. So Botan will inform you when the girl wakes up. But until then, you boys can relax until anything comes up. You're dismissed."

Botan led the boys into a portal back to the Human World and Koenma went to check on the girl's situation.

* * *

A week later, the boys were once again assembled in Koenma's office. "And I thought we were lucky that you might have forgotten about the mission." Yusuke complained when he walked in, followed by the others.

They looked around the room but only saw Koenma and Botan. "So where's the girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"To disappoint you Yusuke, no we haven't forgotten about the mission. And the girl is still in the infirmary. Unfortunately the girl has only just woken up. So that leaves only one week for you boys to finish the case." Koenma said as he got up with his hands behind him.

Koenma walked over to a portal opened by Botan and signaled the boys to follow him. One by one, the boys went through the portal leaded by Koenma and followed by Botan. Once everyone was through, the portal disappeared. The boys found themselves standing in the hallway of the Spirit World Hospital in front of a door.

"Your mission starts today," Koenma said, turning to the boys. "The doctor in there will explain the girl's situation to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Once Koenma finishes, he disappears into a portal with Botan, leaving the boys to their doom. The boys looked at each other; they stood there for quite a while, not wanting to open the door and waited the other to do it.

"Well, the faster we open the door, the faster this mission will be over." Yusuke says finally, breaking the silence.

He reached out his hand to turn the door knob. But before his hand touches the silver knob, the door flung open, startling the boys. "Oh I'm sorry; I thought I heard someone outside." A man in a white coat, the doctor said. "You must be the Spirit Detectives. Lord Koenma said that you were coming. Please, come in." The doctor invited them in.

The boys walked into a white-walled room. A strong smell of medicine caught their nose. Inside the room, on the bed, a girl around the age of fourteen to fifteen sat still.

The girl was gazing out of the window when the boys walked in. She turned to them when Kurama closed the door. The sound seemed to have broken her concentration on what she was looking outside. She looked at the boys emotionless and remained seated on the bed. For a moment, the girl seems to be checking every boy's expression. There was an awkward silence, and then the girl turned her concentration back outside the window.

"She's been like this ever since woke up." The doctor explained. "We suspect that she must have lost her memories from the accident that last week. But in her case, it's more complicating. From the damage she has taken from the accident, a normal human girl like her should have been dead by now. But somehow, she has managed to survive. Though she's in a bad condition, but still, she's alive."

"So... Is that good news? Or bad news?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"A little bit of both." The doctor continued. "It's good news that she escaped death. But the bad news is that she lost her memories."

"Yea, you've told us that already." Yusuke argued.

"No, you don't get it. When I said she lost her memories, I meant she lost ALL of it. Even if she has skill or techniques, she has probably forgotten how to use them."

The boys looked at the doctor in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Yusuke added.

"To put it in short," the doctor paused for a while, glanced at the eager boys, then continued "this girl now has the mind of a new-born child, one that has no knowledge to the world whatsoever."

Yusuke was about to say something but was interrupted by a beeping sound. The doctor pulled out a pager from the pocket of his coat and looked at it. His expression changed and he immediately got ready to leave.

"Sorry boys, I have an emergency. I will be back as soon as possible." Having that said, the doctor opened the door and rushed out, leaving the boys alone with the girl.

The girl heard the sound of the door opening and closing and turned her attention to where the sound came from. She noticed that the doctor left and she's left in the room alone with four strange boys. She smiled at them and turned back to outside the window again.

Kuwabara scratched his head, "This is weird. I don't think there's anything wrong with this girl though."

"You idiot! Which girl would be perfectly fine when she's in a room with strangers?" Yusuke scolded Kuwabara, which made them start arguing.

Grown used to these situations, Hiei and Kurama ignored the two and focused their attentions on something else. The boys were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the nurse on duty.

She came in carrying a tray with food for the girl. When she passed by Kurama, her eyes were automatically fixed on him and she almost tripped and spilled the food on to the girl. Luckily Kurama caught her before she fell. The nurse placed the food in front of the girl while staring at Kurama and blushing. However, Kurama just smiled at her and turn his attention to the girl who is look up at him in a curios way.

Once the nurse left, "Man, Kurama's always getting the girls!" Kuwabara stated.

"Hey Kuwabara, don't you already have Yukina?" Yusuke joked. All of a sudden, he felt a cold chill down his spine. A pair of cold crimson eyes were glaring at him but he didn't dare to turn back to meet Hiei's gaze.

Yukina is Hiei's long-lost sister. They've been reunited quite a while ago, however Yukina has no idea that Hiei is her brother, neither does Kuwabara. She is still searching for him now, with the help of the Spirit Detectives. Hiei's silent wish is to watch over her. You can say he has sister complex and is very protective of Yukina and wouldn't let anyone harm her or get close to her, meaning Kuwabara. But he keeps his opinions to himself, though it's very visible to others.

The only ones who know the secret of the relation between Hiei and Yukina are Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, and Shizuru (Kuwabara's older sister). These people have been sworn to secrecy or death under Hiei's katana.

Kuwabara fell in love with Yukina during Yusuke's second mission. You could say that it was love at first sight. Until today, Kuwabara has been loyal to Yukina, though their relationship remains just being friends.

"Hey I was just saying that all the girls ever look at is Kurama and Hiei. Yukina will forever be the only one in my heart!" Kuwabara laughed proudly without knowing that Hiei was ready to unsheathe his katana and chop his head off.

Kurama watched the boys amusingly and turned to see that the girl was giggling at them as well. "Maybe she wasn't that clueless at all." Kurama said to himself and patted the girl's head like a cat. In response, she just kept smiling at Kurama.

The girl turns back to her food and stared at it curiously. The boys, mainly Yusuke and Kuwabara started quarreling while Kurama and Hiei just watched them from aside. Seeing as no one was paying attention to the girl, she picked up the spoon and examined it.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the girl to see what she was doing. By now the girl was too fascinated by the spoon to realize the weird stares that the boys are giving her. She turned the spoon around to its end and put it near her nose to smell it like a dog would before eating its food.

"Wait... She's not going to do what I think she is, is she?" Kuwabara asked.

**To be continued... o.O?**

* * *

Did I miss something? Was it bad? Spare me... (Shield...)

o.O Is it over now? (Peeps out of shield...) In-coming! Splat... zZz...


	3. Chapter 3 Disaster Strikes!

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho Not Mine. Cute Little OC Yes, mine xD

**Author's Note: **Ohisashiburi! Gomen gomen, I've just started a part time job lately so time just keeps running away from me T.T I'm thinking about speeding things up and get to the main point after this chapter. So please bear with me and the lousy filler... (Hides under table) Please review, good or bad D But not too harsh please... Hehe, thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Disaster Strikes!**

"Wait... She's not going to do what I think she is, is she?" Kuwabara asked.

As result, Kuwabara was right, for the first time. The girl put the end of the spoon in her mouth, assuming it was food, and bit it, hard! She immediately dropped the silver spoon and both her hands clutched her cheek and tears started to form around her eyes while crying out loudly.

The boys all just stared at her without moving a muscle; there was an anime sweat drop on their heads. Yusuke was the first to burst out in laughter, followed by Kuwabara.

"Man, this girl is such an idiot!" Kuwabara laughed loudly.

"Yea, she's even more stupid than Kuwabara!" Yusuke added on, still laughing.

Yusuke's last comment made Kuwabara laugh harder, but then he stopped, realizing Yusuke's hidden message. The next fight between them broke out immediately while ignoring the girl's crying.

Since depending on Hiei to solve these kind of problems is impossible, Kurama went to calm down the girl while speaking to her in a soft tone. After calming her down, he fed her, which once again, got the rest of the boys staring at them both. Kurama glanced at them and asked sarcastically, "Anyone of you wants to do the honors?" while holding up the bowl and spoon to them.

The boys shook their heads immediately. "I thought so." Kurama said silently while smirking a little. They knew they should be grateful that Kurama's doing it instead of them, because none of them know how to take care of these kinds of situations. 'This mission is going to be a nightmare,' Yusuke thought to himself.

After that whole scene, there was just staring and more staring between the boys and the girl. They all just seem to wait for time to pass in silence. Finally, Yusuke couldn't stand it anymore and said, "So what now? We can't just sit here all day for one week."

Right when Yusuke finished, his communicator rang. Koenma wanted to see the boys in his office immediately. Yusuke stood up and stretched his hands up while yawning, "Finally!" he said while making his way to the door.

Kuwabara went to Yusuke and put out his hand to stop him, "We can't just leave the girl here alone. Who knows those thieves won't come here and take her back?"

"Leave her to me." A voice said as the door opens revealing the doctor. "Sorry, that surgery took longer than I expected. But anyway, you boys can see Lord Koenma now. I'll take care of her while you're gone." The doctor said to the boys.

"Ok now, problem solved. Now let's go!" Yusuke swept Kuwabara's hand off and went out the door, followed by Hiei, Kurama, and then Kuwabara.

* * *

"Oh, you boys are here. Good." Koenma said as the boys entered the room.

"The doctor told me about the girl's situation. And good news, you boys can go back to the Human World, with the girl of course." Koenma stated.

"Hn, who said I wanted to go back to the Human World? I'm going back to the Demon World." Hiei said straightly and he turned around to walk out of the door.

He reached out his hand and pushed the door halfway open. "Jaganshi Hiei, if I'm not wrong, you still owe the Spirit World 2 more years of service for stealing the Spirit Artifacts along with Kurama. You have no power to object the Spirit World's commands, unless you want to go on Spirit World probation." Koenma reminded Hiei.

Hiei gritted his teeth and cursed in his mind. But he took his hand back and went to the wall next to the Spirit Detectives and leaned there while glaring at Koenma.

Koenma ignored Hiei's glare and turned back to the boys. This time, it was Yusuke's turn to voice his opinion. "How is this good news for us? Anyway, just because we all live in the same area, that doesn't mean we all live in the same house!"

"You want to stay here in the Spirit World for a whole week? I've arranged you boys to stay at Genkai's temple. She did leave the place to you boys after all." Koenma explained.

Seeing as the boys have no objection, he continued. "I have told your school teachers that you boys will be taking a day off from school tomorrow. That gives you boys one full day to move and settle into Genkai's place. Are there any further questions?"

Once again, everyone was silent. "Good. Oh, and one word of advice, I suggest you boys don't grow too attached to her. You boys are dismissed." Koenma said while pushing a button to open a portal for the boys to go back to the hospital. Yusuke and Kuwabara sulked and went through followed by Hiei and Kurama.

* * *

The boys found themselves in front of the door of the girl's room once again. As soon as the portal disappeared and Koenma was out of sight, Yusuke threw his tantrum at the wall nearby. "Damn that bossy toddler! Just because he's the ruler of the Spirit World he thinks he can command us to baby-sit! And what does he mean by growing attached!?"

"Calm down Yusuke, this is a hospital; you should really try to keep your voice down." Kurama advised.

An ear piercing scream coming from inside the girl's room suddenly interrupts their conversation. The startled boys immediately turned to the door and rush into the room to see what happened. 'Finally! Something interesting about this mission.' Yusuke thought as they rushed into the room. What the...'

The scene of the doctor holding a needle in one hand and holding the struggling girl with the other was playing right in front of the boys. Puzzled, Kuwabara asked, "What the heck is going on here?"

The doctor injected a purple liquid into the girl's arm and let her go. The girl ran towards Kurama, hugging and tugging on his shirt like a child. "Don't worry; it's just a serum from a plant in Makai. This serum can retrieve one's memory. But it's going to take one week at the most for the person's memory to return. Her memories will slowly return, maybe even before one week she can have all her memories back." The doctor explains as he got up and headed for the door.

"Onii-chan" A cute voice called out suddenly. The puzzled boys looked around to see where it was coming from. Then they noticed that in the place of the girl who was clutching to Kurama moments ago stood a child around the age of three, wearing clothes that seem a little too big for her, was smiling up at them. The boys grew more confused and turned to the doctor for an explanation.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the side effects of the serum. It returns the affecter to the age when he or she began storing up his or her memory. She'll be back to normal in a week." He said calmly. "In the meantime, you boys take care not to grow too attached to her." He called out and closed the door behind him, leaving the boys alone with the girl once again.

"What did HE mean by that?" Yusuke said, annoyed.

"I'm not sure but I know it wouldn't be a problem for Hiei." Kurama said while stroking the girl's hair calming her down.

Hiei ignored Kurama's comment and opened the door. "Wait Hiei! Where are you going?"

Hiei turned around and gave them a death glare, "Where does it look like I'm going? The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner I can get away from you morons." He said gruffly and went out of the door.

Kurama smiled and said, "Don't worry, he doesn't really mean that." The boys followed Hiei out of the hospital where they met Botan who has a portal ready to send them all back to the Human World.

"Darn, I wish I could go with you guys, but I'm just too busy." Botan said sounding disappointed.

"This is not a vacation Botan! And you coming along is just going to make things worst!" Yusuke teased her.

"What do you mean by that! I'm sure Keiko would be happy to know about this." Botan teased him back.

"Don't you dare!" Yusuke shouted at Botan, considering Keiko would make a big fuss about him living with another girl, she is sure to say that she wants to follow.

"I was just kidding... Jeez, you don't have to get all worked up about it. She's gonna know about this anyway." Botan said while muttering the last sentence only loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on Botan! We gotta get going!" Yusuke called out for her to open the portal.

As soon as the portal appeared and the boys crossed over with the girl, Botan poke her head through the portal, "You boys take good care of her now. Just keep in mind not to grow too attached." Right after she finished, she smiled and disappeared along with the portal.

"Why do people keep saying that today?" Yusuke said out loud growing very annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this mission over with. It'll be like taking a vacation!" Kuwabara said while walking ahead.

"Hey Kuwabara, Genkai's temple is this way." Yusuke pointed in the opposite direction of where Kuwabara's heading.

"Hey, I need my stuff okay?" Kuwabara continued walking, "I'll meet you guys there."

"Hey wait up!" Yusuke ran after him, leaving Kurama and Hiei standing there with the child. She was looking around curiously but she didn't move.

"Well then Hiei, aren't you going to leave as well while you still have the chance?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, know this fox, there's nowhere in the Human World that I want to go." Hiei replied.

Kurama just smiled, but he had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen after this mission.

**To Be Continued... The horror never ends, huh?**

* * *

Phew, that was over... Honestly I don't even know which ending I should choose now. I have two ending choices... Hmm, I'll just use my way to settle things. The old coin-flip trick xD Thanks everyone, for taking your time to read my fanfic! Hope you guys will continue to read my up-coming chapters! PS: I'll finish the story soon. Ja ne!

**Readers are welcome to click on the cute little blue box on the bottom left-side of this page. It's FREE xD**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble In Freedom

Disclaimer: Sob... Yes, Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, I know... T.T Lolzz, but that tiny little OC does

A/N: o.O Thinks... Hmm... Thinks harder... ARGH! I'm outta word... Anyways, enjoy. At least I can say this is better that the last one... Is it? o.O Reviews? D Good or Bad, I don't really mind. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Trouble In Freedom**

It was a bright sunny morning as the boys made their way up to Genkai's temple. It was an old temple that has been there for a long time. The house in there was in the style of the olden day's Japanese houses with sliding doors covered by paper and such. When they pushed open the door, they noticed that the place was as tidy and clean as always. It was probably Yukina, who has been keeping the place like this, but she was currently nowhere to be found, much to Kuwabara's disappointment. There was a note posted on the door for the boys and Kurama took it down and read it.

"What does it say?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems that Genkai, along with Yukina has left for a little trip up the mountains to look for some herb. The note says they'll be back in a week or so. Until then, we have this place all to ourselves." He explains.

"Great, that means I have to do my own laundry." Yusuke grumbled lazily while making his way to the rooms. "This mission just gets better and better. Well, at least I'm free from that drunken mother of mine. I'm taking the biggest room!" He called out while his voice fades away as he walks out from the living room.

"Oh no, you don't Urameshi!" Kuwabara chased after him. "I'm taking the biggest one!"

Kurama sat down on the couch to take a rest while Hiei sat on the window sill. The girl was left to wander and explore the temple on her own.

But before Kuwabara could get his hands on Yusuke, the boys heard a loud clash. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran back into the living room to check out the commotion. Everything was fine, except that the child was standing beside the coffee table. Her hands were holding something that seems like an invincible vase. On the ground, piece of glass shattered around.

Horror struck Yusuke as he recalled what was on the coffee table a few minutes ago. "Wa... Wasn't that... One of Genkai's... price... priceless possessions?" Yusuke stammered while pointing at the pieces of glass with trembling hands.

The child however looked at them confusedly but then she caught sight of another fancy object. She started to head for it. The chase began as Yusuke and Kuwabara started chasing the girl around the room and saving everything from being broken by the little devil while Hiei and Kurama watched in amusement.

This girl may have lost her memories, but she didn't lose her skills. Her speed matches up to the boys as well as her sharp reflexes, making it harder for them to catch her.

This went on for quite a while until, "Hey aren't you guys going to help?" Yusuke called out to Kurama and Hiei while stopping to catch his breath.

Hiei smirked and jumped down from the window sill. Known for his agility, Hiei caught the girl easily by the back of her shirt, lifted her up and walked over to the window. It happened so fast that all the girl could do was stare blankly into space. Before the other guys could get to him, he tossed her out of the window.

The other boys' jaw dropped and stared at the open window with wide eyes. "Hiei! What did you do that for?!" Yusuke yelled in a panicked tone and ran over to the window to see what happened to the child.

"She's fine." Hiei assured emotionlessly and walked away.

Outside the window, the child landed safely on a bed of flowers unhurt. She got up immediately and took in her surroundings. She was in a huge garden with high walls that separated the garden from the forest outside. She returned to normal mode in an instant and went off chasing birds and climbing trees like a four-year old.

The boys let out a sigh of relief that the child was okay. "Let's leave her alone. Judging by the age in her mind now, I doubt she'll try to escape. We can relax for now." Kurama said and turned to follow Hiei out of the room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke however, were too lazy to move and lied down on the right on the spot to take a nap. "Who knew a little girl like that had so much life energy." Kuwabara yawned. "Who knew she could outrun us?" Yusuke followed. But these questions had to wait until later. Right now is a nice time and weather to take a nice long nap.

* * *

But as soon as their eye lids shut, a young girl's scream filled the air. The boys immediately shot up and headed to the garden outside. "What now!" Kuwabara complained as they made their way to the garden. 

A masked man whom the boys recognized to be Kazuhiko was holding the child's arm while she struggled to break free. Kazuhiko doesn't seem to notice the boys as he was too busy calming the child down. Kurama and Hiei just got there and were ready to fight him off.

"Hey creep! Let her go!" Kuwabara demanded and rushed towards him.

"You should know better than to come into enemy territory alone." Yusuke smirked and went into a fighting stance. "I beat you last time, I can beat you again."

In a flash, Kazuhiko was surrounded and easily out-numbered. The boys got ready to charge at him but he kept calm and stood up straight while letting the girl go. The girl immediately ran off as far as she could. Kazuhiko watched her run off but made no attempt to chase her, seeing as the boys won't allow it. He stood up straight and glanced at all of them. Their expressions were filled with anger, as if baby-sitting isn't frustrating enough. They don't need another psycho-freak to ruin their "day-off."

Kazuhiko, however, seemed amused. When he glared at Yusuke, it sent chills down his spine. Something was different, different from the time when they first met and fought at the warehouse. His eyes seemed to show something that he has been hiding, confidence, power and strength. Something told Yusuke that Kazuhiko didn't put in any effort in their first fight. His true power is still hidden within him. This however, this excited Yusuke. It's been a long time since he fought a strong opponent, and now would be a good time to refresh his memory.

"You boys know you don't want to keep her. So why not just let me take her off your hands? That way everyone is happy." He offered.

"We'd love to, but too bad for all of us; we're not allowed to do that." Hiei replied gruffly while he reached for his katana and unsheathed it. "Now leave before I get more annoyed!" Hiei pointed the tip of his katana at Kazuhiko's throat.

Kazuhiko grinned and put one hand on his chest mockingly. "Ouch, that hurts. Is this the way you treat your guests? After all, I'm just here to take back what belongs to me. But if you boys insist on being so unfriendly, I guess I'll leave." He said sarcastically. "But the next time we meet, I will be prepared."

He eyed all of them and smirked. No one said anything else, no one moved. Using an old, but still useful shinobi technique, Kazuhiko took out a small orb from his side pocket and threw it to the ground causing a smoke screen. In an instant, the garden was covered with a thick smoke and everything was foggy. The boys covered their eyes and shielded their nose while coughing from the smoke. Kazuhiko took this advantage to make his escape, leaving the boys to struggle in the fog trying to find a way out.

The smoke went as quickly as it came, but the enemy was nowhere to be seen. All that's left was his voice which echoed from the forest nearby, echoing, "I will get my sister back!" After that, everything was silent. The boys' eyes widen. His last words struck them like lightning and put them in some sort of trance. The word 'sister' rang in their ears. Was she going to be a friend, an enemy, or both?

* * *

After recovering his composure, Yusuke was about to go after Kazuhiko but Kurama held out a hand and stopped him. "There's no point, Yusuke." Kurama advised 'You'll just waste your energy. Right now, we have something more important to do." 

Yusuke clenched his fist, but he knew Kurama was right. Right now, they have to concentrate on keeping a close eye on the girl. The very thought made him flinch. "Come'on, let's go see if she's okay." Kurama continued and led the others to the direction where the girl ran.

Not very far away, they could hear light sobs from a familiar voice. The child was crouching down under an oak tree and shivering in fear. How could something so harmless be a threat to them?

Yusuke flipped open his communicator and Koenma appeared on the screen. "We know who the girl is... She..."

"Yes Yusuke, I already received news about this." Koenma cut him off.

"So what do you want us to do next?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma paused to think for a while and said, "Continue the mission. We'll see what happens. If there's any news, let me know immediately." The screen turned black and Yusuke put away his communicator.

Now they knew why Koenma and the others warned them about getting too close. This helpless child in front of them right now, they will have to fight her as an enemy. Or even worst, kill her.

All except Hiei, who doesn't give in to sympathy, were concerned about the situation. But it was still a mission, so they have to carry on. Hopefully they may be able to persuade her into becoming allies with them so they don't have to fight each other. Or maybe not... But whatever is going to happen will happen eventually. They're just gonna have to wait and see.

To be continued...

* * *

Psst, psst, over here. Yea here. See that cute little blue box at the left bottom corner there? Click "Submit Review" and you get to express your feelings in word! Wow o.O Ignore crazy author??? 


End file.
